Timeline of World History
This timeline details the important historical events between Broxin's appearance in Pasaulis and the current day. All dates are CD, referring to Current Days (the modern era, as opposed to Ancient Days). * 0 CD: The world is enveloped in chaos, full of monsters and worse. The ruling forces are the Burning God, Hungry God, and Frozen God. Dragons represent the nearest approximation of a civilization. * 0: Broxin arrives in what is now Nedon. * 0 - 100: The other Early Ones begin to arrive one-by-one, slowly banding together to clear the chaos from the world, getting increasingly powerful and sophisticated. The continent is slowly broken off into kingdoms, each ruled by different god-king. * 100: The Twins are born, marking the last of the Early Ones and the beginning of human civilization. * 100 - 200: The Early Ones gradually ascend to Godhood, allowing descendants to rule kingdoms in their stead. Meanwhile, various humans mate with, make deals with, or are otherwise influenced by spirits, monsters, magics, and so forth, spawning other humanoid races like dwarves, elves, gnomes, halflings, and assorted monstrous humanoids. Various demi-humans declare independence, as the dwarves claim Stral and the elves claim the Deepwoods. The dragons maintain their hold on Drakeheart Mountain. Relative peace exists for some time, as humans expand the newly designated Noble Kingdoms outwards. * 257 - 258: The First War of the Fey begins when Noble troops invade and capture the Elven Deepwoods. The lands it previously occupied are split between Nedon and Fabria. Many elves assimilate into human culture, spawning half-elves. Others retreat into the Feywild, develop their magic, and become eladrin, though they will not return to Pasaulis for hundreds of years. Subsequently, the status quo remains the same for several hundred years, as the Noble Kingdoms grow to fill the continent. * 567: Fabria, in the continued campaign for Noble expansionism, invades Drakeheart Mountain, sparking the War for Burnt Peak. As the draconic forces are driven back, the Burning God transforms the warrior clans who live on the mountain into dragonborn to act as her footsoldiers. In response, Serael makes a deal with the demon Ayabal, who transforms Fabria's elite soldiers into tieflings, granting them demonic abilities, including resistance to fire. This turns the tide of the war; the mountain is captured and the dragons scattered. * 607 - 613: The Endless Winter begins when an undead army, led by the Frozen God, invades from the frozen wastes beyond Brunag's southern border. A lengthy campaign ensues, which is commonly seen as the lowest point in the history of the Noble Kingdoms. A number of warriors rise to prominence during the war, including the anonymous Faceless Warrior. After a lengthy campaign, the Frozen Army is repelled. * 613: Athas Goldgrower founds the Brunag Adventurers Guild to employ the soldiers who discovered a hidden talent for combat during the war. * 614: The Deathguard is founded. * 615: Summerfire is completed and Borogrom Lightningeye is installed as the first Warden of Winter, in order to ensure that there can never be a repeat of the Endless Winter. * 618: The Faceless Warrior defeats the frostwyrm Nethyrmaul and ascends to Godhood, renaming himself The Faceless God. * 637 - 638: A group of exiled elven nobles launch a campaign to reclaim the Deepwoods, which becomes the Second War of the Fey. This marks the first appearance of the eladrin in Pasaulis. Despite heavy early losses, the Noble forces rally and begin pushing the Fey forces back. Meanwhile, a Brunagian adventurer known as the Peasant King leads a small force north in the name of the Faceless God. He arrives at the Deepwoods with twice the force he started with, and his assistance allows the elves to emerge victorious. Nedon and Fabria grant sovereignty to the Elven Deepwoods, who in turn grant an unforested portion of land to the rebel humans. * 639: The Free Nation of Trov is established. * 639 - present: Relative peace is restored. Category:World History Category:Brunagian History Category:Freeman History Category:Nedonian History Category:Deepwoods History Category:Fabrian History Category:Strali History Category:History of Finde and Ryaniyah Category:Pontarin History Category:Komarnan History Category:Wars Category:History of the Draconic Empire